extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Kara-Khitai
General Information Mahayana|tech_group = Eastern Nomadic (until 750) Nomadic (since 750) |government = Steppe Nomads|rank = Kingdom|tag = KKT|capital = Narym (1066) (1124-1218) Chuy (459) (1218-1219) |culture = Uzbek (Turkestani)|development = Start: 34}} is a Mahayana Uzbek steppe nomad located in the Jetysuu, South Zungaria, North Zungaria and Balchash areas, Central Asia region, Tartary subcontinent, of the Asia continent; arising during the 'Stamford Bridge' era. Emerging, gaining cores, from Tengri and Sunni in 1124 the horde borders - Tengri-Sunni countries ( northwest), Sunni countries ( southwest), - Tengri-Vajrayana countries ( southeast), - Tengri-Nestorian countries ( east), Tengri countries ( northeast), uncolonized native lands north, waters of Lake Balchasj west and the wastelands of Tian Shan south. , losing its cores, will be annexed By - Tengri-Vajrayana in 1219 and will never appear again on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: , Decisions Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Uzbekistan * Requirment(s): ** does not exist ** Is not the ** Primary Culture is Uzbek ** Administrative Technology at least 78 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Khiva (441), Urgench (1973), Bakharaa (442), Samirqand (454), Qurshi (453), Tashqand (457) and Shaymakint (2433) * Effect(s): ** Change Government Rank to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Uzbek Traditions and Ideas Khitan Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Cavalry Cost ** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability * Ambition: ** -1.00 National Unrest * Ideas: ** Khitan Ascendancy: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** Chanyuan Treaty: *** +1.00 Diplomatic Reputation ** Nomadic Traditions: *** +1.00 Land Leader Shock ** Tribal Separatism: *** +50.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost on us ** Khitan Script: *** -10.0% Culture Conversion Cost ** Parallel Governments: *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Buddhist Devotion: *** +3.00 Tolerance of the True Faith *** +3.00 Tolerance of Heretics Category:Countries Category:Mahayana countries Category:Uzbek countries Category:Stamford Bridge Category:Tartary subcontinent Category:Asian countries Category:Turkestani countries Category:Eastern Nomadic (Tech) Category:Nomadic (tech) Category:Steppe Nomads Category:Kingdom (Rank)